The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure
'CLOSED' Thank you all for participating in our LOTR Writing Project! Frodo the 9 fingered has brought his story to a close with the destruction of the One Ring! Come here: http://fellowship-of-awsomeness.wikia.com/wiki/Fellowship_of_Awsomeness_Wiki for more fun with the Fellowship!! Welcome to our grand experiment! There we were just sitting around the office staring at our tagline one day (“Create. Collaborate. Be Original.”)... innocent enough. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the midst of one of those personality-defining moments. The existential question to beat all existential questions. “How can we make our motto MORE than just a motto? How can we actually LIVE our tagline?” And with that, “The Collaborative Writing Project” was born. Well, that and Frodo the 9 fingered’s super-cool winning entry into the Adventure Dream Team tournament. What we’ve decided to do is tell the story of how “The Fellowship of Awesomeness” (Gandalf the White, Sherlock Holmes, the Man in Black, The Doctor, Batman, Superman, Darth Vader, Thor and Galbatorix) actually came together to destroy the One Ring in the fiery pits of Mount Doom. We’re going to do that as a community, one paragraph at a time. We’ll start the story off and the entire exercise will run for several days. Anyone can add to it, weaving the narrative this way and that. And in the end, Frodo the 9 fingered will bring the story to a close (it’s his team, after all; least we can do is let him wrap things up). A FEW RULES: Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (made up of five sentences max) at a time. Please don't edit again until three new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. Please leave your signature at the end of your contribution. Respect the work of your fellow Wikians and do not revert, delete, edit or alter text that has come before yours. You may see us help; as many of you know, us Wikia Staff also love to write so not sure we can hold back on this one! So with all that said, please join us in writing... 'An Awesome Adventure' “Things are far from awesome,” thought Gandalf the White. Sauron’s forces had dealt Middle-earth a deadly blow at Helm’s Deep, Gondor’s forces were all but non-existent, and the Elves and other intelligent creatures of the realm were retreating into the forests. Worse yet, the Fellowship of the Ring – with poor Frodo Baggins at its heart – had failed in its mission to destroy the evil talisman in the fiery pits of Mt. Doom. So as Gandalf – who stood alone at the Black Gate of Mordor – stared at the One Ring on the ground before him, all seemed lost. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he said to himself. So it was at that moment he knew what he would have to do. Summoning every ounce of magic at his disposal, the White Wizard ripped the very fabric of time and space. Like an orchestra leader conducting a masterful symphony, Gandalf reached across the multiverse and hand-selected warriors for a new Fellowship – one whose nine members would demonstrate an unstoppable combination of intelligence, fighting capability, wisdom, experience, and brawn… enough to accomplish any quest and defeat any enemy. The result was both astonishing and unexpected at the same time. Before him stood the 19th century’s foremost detective, Sherlock Holmes; the island-dwelling smoke monster known only as The Man in Black; The Doctor, a heroic Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey; the masked crime-fighter trained in body and mind, Batman; the alien refugee with powers far beyond those of mortal men, Superman; the Force Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader; the Norse god of thunder, Thor; the dark magician with dragons at his disposal, Galbatorix; the one and only James Bond; and the archeologist, Indiana Jones. Wiping their minds of fear and confusion – replacing those harmful thoughts with the focused purpose of destroying the One Ring – the team stood sharp and ready for battle. But who would emerge as their leader? And, perhaps more important, who would take the step of reaching down, grabbing the cursed artifact and becoming The Fellowship of Awesomeness’ Ringbearer? Ericmoro 23:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The question before them loomed as large as the Black Gates of Mordor. And while they were indeed sharp and ready for battle, a different sort of battle stirred within them. Batman (or Bruce Wayne to be exact) had just had a very long night on the run from police dogs. Thor piped up and said he would be happy to bear it, except there was no way the tiny talisman would fit on his giant finger! More excuses began to tumble forth when one of them stepped forward. It was Darth Vader; or to be more precise- Anakin Skywalker as he was originally known. He had just returned from victory in the Clone Wars and he was feeling a bit cocky having heard his people dub him “the hero with no fear.” “It's just a trinket," he said. "What's the big deal?” He slipped the ring comfortably on. Peter 23:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "I would not keep that on if I were you," The Doctor said, his voice lacking its usual eccentricity. "Those dark, black trees over there are quite frightening themselves, as if they were aliens waiting to strike." It was true, what he said. The trees that towered over them were scary, arching their backs as they reflected the dark, cool shade of night-time. And along with the occasional shrieks of the wildlife around Middle Earth, it was fairly easy to understand the Doctor's anxiety; the scenery looked like it had come out of a different planet where the sunlight never shone through haze and the trees grew and grew 'till it towered over the highest turrets that were known to Middle Earth and man. Jane 15:04, December 5, 2012 (CST, UTC+8) "You are not me," replied Anakin as he studied the trinket which now adorned his right hand. The leather-like material of his black glove creaked as he slowly closed his hand into a fist and smirked. "I don't understand," said Gandalf in a near whisper. "You wear the ring, yet you are still visible. Anyone who wears the ring vanishes from sight!" Sherlock Holmes promptly interjected, "Evidently the ring's effects only take hold when worn by a predominantly organic lifeform; his is no living hand. In fact, it seems our new friend -- Anakin, was it? -- is missing much of... himself." Holmes inspects Anakin's breathing apparatus. "Clever mechanism. And the animatronics. Nearly lifelike." FriegOfNature 11:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) "Forgive me if my statement is in error, wizard, for I have seen little of the supernatural and rather too much charlatanry in my time, but is the plan of this "Sauron" not ultimately equivalent to the schemes of many of my former adversaries, an attempt to gain power through deceit?" Holmes started to stride the room. "A good three-pipe problem; if only I hadn't left it in my apartment! It is clear that Sauron, having bound up so much of his essence in this ring would falter if it were destroyed, leaving that the only course of option open to us. However, all chains have weak links and even Moriarty, for all his guile, could be tracked and beaten through his less-powerful underlings."--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thor stepped forward with Mjolnir in hand, ready to vanquish evil. "Give me the accursed ring, and I shall destroy it with Mjolnir, my hammer" he said with the unwavering confidence expected of a Norse god. He held out his hand and waited for the black-armored asthmatic to hand the ring over. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 21:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The Fellowship's Fracture Yet Darth Vader hesitated, for he recognized the Ring's power. "The things I could conquer and lay waste to with the One Ring," he thought, "I could be its true ruler." As Thor saw the familiar glint of greed in his eyes, he stepped forward with the intent to strike, for he was not so easily corrupted. He readied the Mjolnir to destroy both the Sith lord and the Ring and flew toward him with unnatural speed while the rest of the Fellowship stepped toward the arguing two. Kate 23:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Gandaf suddenly kicked the two and took the ring. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this... if you want something done right..." --- Kermit has been turned to the dark side 23:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Fear is the path to the dark side, Gandalf thought. I must be strong. Suddenly, he heard an elderly woman's voice from behind him. "Oh, my sweet summer child," she whispered in a frail, paper-thin voice as he turned to face her, "what do you know of fear?" "I find your lack of faith disturbing," the Dark Lord of the Sith snapped indignantly. As Vader did his trademark Donald Trump "You're fired!" impression, the woman's eyes went wide and her visage dissolved, giving way to a room filled with savagely slaughtered corpses which appeared to have been attending a feast. A dead man with the head of a wolf, wearing an iron crown and holding a leg of lamb like a king might hold a sceptre, sat at a throne, his eyes looking at Gandalf with mute appeal. "Never... read... YouTube comments!" a raspy voice cried out. And with that, the vision was gone. Gandalf felt a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of Game of Thrones fanboys suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. He felt something terrible had happened. In the distance, the Doctor could be heard yelling about something called spoilers. "The nerdrage is strong with this one," Vader noted. Curious Onlooker (talk) 04:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "Just like this one's choice of garments," Thor muttered under his breath, indicating the Doctor. "Hey! Bowties are cool!" "Heros!" Gandalf shouted, "We must not bicker amongst ourselves! We need to stay focused on our one task– to enter Mordor and destroy the One Ring!" "I think I have just the thing..." the Doctor said, pointing to a familiar blue box. MrHappy21 (talk) 05:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The Quest Begins The fellowship piled into the TARDIS accompanied by the familiar cries of "it's bigger on the inside!", and the Doctor went about setting the coordinates for Mt. Doom. The TARDIS rocked around as it went flying through the time vortex with its crew until the usual sound of materialisation was heard. The team gathered around the door, ready to throw the ring into the fiery pits and have the job finished. However, when the doors were opened, it was revealed that the TARDIS had somewhat missed its target, and were in fact nowhere near Mt. Doom, nor anywhere near Mordor. So much for a quick fix. Imamadmad (talk) 06:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where are we?" This coming from Gandalf who stood there looking out the TARDIS doors puzzled as Vader stepped menacingly towards the Doctor. "You said you could get us to Mt Doom. Obviously you have overestimated your power Doctor" "This is not Middle Earth," Gandalf commented "He's right about that," the Man of Steel complied, "Where ever we are it's not Earth of any sort." "How do you know?" Holmes inquired "Because my strength is gone," Superman answered ---Annonymous (the Wikia staff seem to be okay with this edit) Superman looked around. Then he realized. "No... it can't be... the remains of Krypton!" "Well, we REALLY overshot our target," Batman interjected. "Now what?" --Kermit has been turned to the dark side 16:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Tired of the incompetent fools around him, Galbatorix finally spoke up, "I shall take my dragon and scout the area. Perhaps we can find someone in this barren land who can help us." Climbing onto his dragon's back, they took to the skies and quickly became a small speck in the distance. After Galbatorix's departure, the group was silent until Batman turned to Superman and bluntly asked, "So you're just a regular person with no powers now? Chances are you're going to hold us back..." Before the Man of Steel could reply, the two heard Thor cry out, "Look, in the sky!" As the group craned their necks back to see what he was pointing at, they noticed a large shape flying towards them. Grace 18:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "Run!" yelled The Doctor and they all shagged off like greased chickens to hide, like the heroes they were, behind a large outcrop of kryptonic slag. "What the heck are we doing ?" said Batman, "Surviving" claimed The Doctor. "Oh Yeah, then whats that streaming out your trouser leg?" taunted the Ex-Superman. "Courage!" exclaimed The Doctor. Just then Thor leapt from behind the slag to confront the unknown Flying monster "You want some or what ?" he cried. The thing knocked Thor out of the way and smashed the rock they were hidding behind. Darth Vader jumped up and activated his lightsaber. He jumped up and hit the beast with it and his lightsaber bouced off the things skin. "What" he cried as the monster tossed him on top of the unconcious Thor. Venom Assult Trooper. 7:14 PM, December 6, 2012 Gandalf firmly grapsed his staff and made haste to the frontlines as he noticed the mysterious figure turning away. Feriously grinding the wood into the ground after seeing his fellows be made fools of. His face tensing with the urge to annihilate. Opening his mouth the words clamor back to him "YOU SHALL NOT PASS.". Tension from all over his body leaps up in an impending doom being thrusted intensly into the ground. An epic thunderous rumble followed by a giant white flash erects from the staff and appears to of caught the beast off guard. Bazalbaz (talk) 01:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The magical blast wasn't fatal, but it stunned the beast and he began to wobble, clutching his chest. A fifty-gallon drop of drool dripped from its face-tentacles and splashed down in front of the gang, drenching all but the cloud of dark smoke who whirled away with a click-clack-click and reappeared, still dry, as a bald old man in cargo pants. "Cthulhu..." John Locke whispered as he began pacing towards the beast, "my Father loved Lovecraft. Bruce, toss me your grapple gun." Locke whipped back into smoke as soon as he caught the gadget and was soon zipping around Cthulhu, wrapping him in wire like a cephalopodic Gulliver. Cthulhu fell to the ground with the impact of a fallen Redwood, restrained. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Enemy Arises "I don't understand," said a confused Superman, "There were never Cthulhu on Krypton..." "Of course there wern't," remarked the Doctor, who had just inspected the beast with his sonic screwdriver. "This one was put here. Cthulhu! Facinating!" "A facinating beast that almost slayed us!" said Thor, who had regained conciousness. "Well whoever put this here is obviously trying to kill us," said Batman gruffly. "So I say we get them first." MrHappy21 (talk) 02:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "But how would they have known we'd be here?" asked the Doctor. "Not even I knew we'd be here, and I brought us here." "Seems like someone, or something must have been purposefully interfering with the TARDIS' controls to try and bring us to out destruction" said Thor. "I think I know someone with a big enough of a grudge to do this." "Don't we all know someone with a grudge against us strong enough to do this?" replied Gandalf. Imamadmad (talk) 03:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) High above in the Kryptonian sky Galbatorix and his dragon sailed along observing the planet's ruins in curious earnest. "Hmm," the Dragon Lord pondered, "Whoever it was who inhabited this Krypton were indeed advanced. We may have to keep our ears on this Superman, he seems to know about this place." It was then that something caught his eye. "Well well," Galbatorix replied to his steed. "Ruined yes, but not uninhabited. Indeed from what I see this inhabitant and I may have something in common." With that he steered his dragon towards the fortress below. A fortress similar to his own in Uru baen. Suddenly, Gandalf's ears picked up a splitting screech. "NAZGUL!!!" Gandalf yelled, un-sheathing his sword Glamdring, and readying himself for war. Other beasts started soaring around them, not only Nazgul on Fell Beasts, but a metal creature, with wings on its sides. "TIE Fighters!" Darth Vader yelled, astonished. "Worse than that, my friends," Sherlock stated, grimly, "my many foes ride on these–err— Fell Beasts, and others seem to be surrounding us, under one great leader..." "Darkseid." Superman said. JC Michaels (talk) 17:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Darkseid emerged through the shadows of the very darkness he had created, eyes glowing red with intent; not a single ounce of surprise was shown anywhere on his visage. Bruce and Kal-el immediately glanced at each other and ran a course of action in their heads like clockwork. They had done this before; they knew in order to defeat him they would need to separate Derkseid’s mind, body and spirit. Taking the reigns of the situation, they delegated. “DOC!” throated the Dark Knight , catching a glimpse of the man of steel already on pursuit in his peripherals. “I’m going to need you to go to a previous moment right here when Darkseid was just in his first physical form. Destroy him!” “How the bloody heck am I supposed to do that?” Inquired the Doctor. Fighting off some beasts with some Kenpo, Bruce screamed “Just take trash can over here with you and have him laser him to death or something. Just GO! NOW!” Manny 18:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Doctor and Darth Vader ran over and attacked Darkseid. Vader tried to force choke him but Darkseid just hit him to the side. Catching him the Doctor said to Vader "Hit him with your laser sword or somthing." Vader ignighted his lightsaber and moved in to strike Darkseid. Venom assult trooper (talk) 20:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, conqurer of the galaxy, the last of the Jedi Knights, one of two Sith lords, swung his lightsaber at Darkseid... and nothing happened. The villan grabbed the Stih and threw him into some sort of metal device. Superman looked over and realized. "That's a Kyrptonian device used in war to seperate the spirit from the body! Doctor, activate it, NOW!" Kermit has been turned to the dark side 21:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Doctor looked at the device, aghast. After examining it with his sonic screwdriver, he found the dark truth behind the device. "Superman, this— this device... Whoever activates it is immediately rendered immobile, and, within a few minutes, will deteriorate." "Meaning?" "Whoever turns it on...will die." As The Doctor said these words, he realized what had to be done. "Everyone, I will turn on the machine; but if any of you notice someone standing in my place, it means it is finally my time to regenerate. Goodbye, my friends; I fear when I return I shall not remember our journey together. But know this; I have given my life for this newly created Fellowship, and I am proud to do so!" With that, The Doctor activated the device, and, after a long and powerful beam of light seperated Darkseid's mind and body, defeating him, The Doctor passed away, and regenerated into a new, somewhat familiar being... James Bond?!? 23:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) As the group recoiled in confusion, The Doctor opened his eyes declaring "handsome, no?" with many an eyeroll in response. "I know what you're thinking, and no, I merely resemble double 'O' seven. No complaints here!" Motioning toward the TARDIS, the newly regenerated Doctor exclaimed "Now then - let's give this another go, shall we?" Journeys to Distant Lands As the fellowship piled back into the familiar blue box once again, the temporarily mortal Superman gazed back once more at the ruins of his homeworld. "Never thought I'd be back here again..." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Okay then!" said Doctor O' 7, "Now remember, the TARDIS may take us where we want to go, but it always takes us where we need ''to go. Is Galbatorix back yet?" "Right here." "Then let's go! To where we need to go!" After the usual sound of materialization, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS yelling, "Welcome to Mor...the plastic surgeon's office????? Ah, come on honey!" He said to the police box. "I look good, don't I?" he added to the others. There was a collective shake of heads. "Let me put it this way, Doc," said Batman, "You're not cool enough for Bond." "Alright then..." said a disapointed Doctor. And after a few hours he walked out lookin quite like his old self. "Well THAT was a waste of a plot twist," he added. MrHappy21 (talk) 00:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) The dissapointed Doctor strolled over to the computer and tried again. ''Vhoom... Vhoom... Vhoom... The Doctor looked out to see a small, metallic moon... "OH, COME ON! AREN'T WE NEEDED IN MORDOR?!" Kermit has been turned to the dark side 00:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "That was a waste of time Doctor" said Gandolf as the TARDIS left the plastic surgeon's office. "Hey, I did not tell this thing to send us here!" the Doctor retorted as he opened the door to there next destination. They stepped out into a large forest and Darth Vader knew where they were instantly. "Endor" he said "we are on Endor." "What are we doing here?" asked Thor. Venom assult trooper (talk) 00:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Whether by our choice or not, The Doctor's machine has taken us here," Gandalf said, "we have no choice; we must face the long dark of Endor..." The Fellowship hiked through the grassy land, until they found ahead of them a net on the ground, with a bone in the center. "It's a TRAP!" yelled Admiral Ackbar, out of nowhere. "I find you lack of continuity in this story...disturbing." said Darth Vader, force choking Ackbar to death. The Fellowship continued, until, of course, they found themselves trapped by those fuzzy little villains... The Ewoks. JC Michaels (talk) 01:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "This plot warp has gone quite far enough!" Cried Thor. None can stand against THE MIGHTY NORSE GOD OF THUNDER!...thunder....thunder Immediatly Thor whips out his hammer, points it at the little teddy bears, and blows them into smithereens. But then, the ewok magician came forward. -Shadowbane 81 December 8, 2012 The Castle. But Darth Vader knew it would not work. he watched as Thor tried to hurt the statue blocking the exit. He bashed and crashed and sent thunder and lightning but there was no success. Gandalf the white knew what was to be done. "We must escape another way." he said. The Docter suggested traveling in his TARDIS "it would be faster" he said. They were on there way when they spotted an army of eurekia attacking Helm's Deep. they tryed to land and began to reailise. helms deep was where they had hidden it. It was a powerfull artifact. Evil or good? nobody knows. What does it do? nonbody knows. the fpught there way through the army of orks and stood face - to - face with it. What was it? Who was it? Will it be good or bad? And why does it look like something from minecraft? Kerry Stapleton (Talk) The Dark Knight's Confusion. 'What is going on here?' said Batman, feeling mightily confused, it seemed they had been teleported from one location to the next, Gandalf then blew a horn, as Shadowfax ran from a distance towards the fellowship. 'Shadowfax, alert the King of Isenguard to allow us to enter helm's deep' said gandalf, and then the party was told take cover from Shadowbane who summoned the party of orcs, with a yell superman then flew off, mentioning that he could get there quicker, as the rest of the fellowship fought Shadowbane and his minions, Batman shot a bat blade in an orcs eye and The Doctor took cover as Darth Vader took a huge slash at Shadowbane with his lightsaber. Shadowbane summoned a row of flames towards the heroes, those who were unaware were about to be set alight. -( dec 7,fingin) Thor swept it aside with a gust of wind, he then blasted Shadowbane with lightning, a noble effort, but little effect. Shadowbane simply flipped his hand and it unleashed a binding spell upon the god. Turning to do so to the others, Shadowbane did not see who was sneaking up behind him: Galbatorix! The mighty dragon lord brought his white blade down into Shadowbane's back, the power of Shadowbane's death blew the enitre Compnay with the foce of a hyperspace cannon, when they repopened their eyes, they were in the ever popular game, Minecraft, but they'd left Superman behind!-Shadowbane 81, Dec 8 "Honestly, this is getting ridiculous!" exclaimed Sherlock. "This is the kind of illogical happenings which usually only occupy dreams and the minds of madmen." "Things do seem to be very jumbled and confused here," replied the Doctor. "But if that's the case, that means we must all be occupying the same dream. Or the same madness. There aren't many things in the universe which can create such a phenomenon, but it's not unheard of..." Imamadmad (talk) 12:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Just then a swashbuckling sea captain appeared "I am Jack Harkaway" he stated, the heroes all looked at each other as if to say who;s this twonk and he promptly disapeared in a puff of logic and was replaced by a hunched old man with as much sex appeal as Albert Steptoe, "Oh dear those white robots are at it again Doctor" said the master of the land of fiction. Suddenly Gandalf took the ring and slipped it on. With a puff of smoke he dissapered and to replace him a deformed figure came " my precious!" said the silloette, and like a shadow he dissapered. 16:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thor raised his hammer towards Jack Harkaway, or whoever that old man was, thought Thor, the old man charged at Thor, trying to bite him, but Thor quickly knocked him to the ground, as the old geeser rolled on the floor, a squeal was heard from an invisible shape next to him, Batman jumped to it, and kicked the shape in the face. Suddenly, the sith lord raised him/it, and used the force to plunge the ring into the floor, the deformed create/shape fell to the ground, his eyes flashed with rage, the create had Gandalf's clothes on, for a brief moment the creature hissed and coughed: "G-G--Golluum, Golumm". alas gandalfs old body shape and face came back, and Sherlock helped him up, and tried to deduce there situation to a simple understanding. 'I felt a complusion... to put on that ring... as a wizard.. that ring has much more affect then any one of you...*cough*' Suddenly, a new creature appeared, a gingerbread man... In a demonlike voice the cookie said :' I am Lord Candycob.. ruler of minecraftia.. and ex lord of CandyNorsh.. Why he ye enter this domain?: - Samuel, Dec 9. 18:10 Vader swiftly drew out his lightsaber, then Sherlock pushed Vader back, and approached the gingerbread man. "Shadowbane..." He simply said, staring at the gingerbread man in the eyes. A smile crept up on the gingerbread man's tasty head, and he began to laugh an evil laugh. "How funny it is that his death brought you here; anyway, leave here now. I believe this is yours." He said, before disappearing in a flash, and the Tardis appeared behind them... - Nathan, Dec 9. 17:25 GMT Fraught with confusion, the nine heroes entered the TARDIS. "Right, well... I mean... Tea anyone?" Asked Doctor O' 7. All knew, under the circumstances, it was the logical thing to do. All sat and thought and thought and sat until finally Gandalf exclaimed "I brought you here to do a job and all you've done so far is complicate things! I'm suprised the infamous Wither King hasn't turned up! Now, Doctor, Sherlock, what was it you said before about a collective dream, surely you don't think..?" - EclipticMaus, Dec 9. 19:11 GMT "Sad but true my freinds," Sherlock said, shaking his head, "it seems this clever lawbreaker Sauron is quite the, shll we say, magician. He has us caught up in a dream that constantly keeps us away from him, but if we perish in the dream, we perish in the real world also." "So he's been manipulating our movements fromthe start?" Asked Batman, an edge of anger in his voice. "How do we escape?" Inquired Gandalf. "It's simple to understand, but not to do." Sherlcok told them. "We must defeat the villians (or if we ARE a villian, the hero) of each of our worlds. Then we shall be free, back in Mordor, and ready to crush this Sauron character.-Shadowbane81 (talk) 21:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "So where do you suggest we start?" The Dark Knight hissed at Sherlock "From the beginning of course. Now ..." Sherlock closed his eyes and started to adjust his breathing. "What pray thee are thou doing?" Thor inquired "Shut up!" Sherlock hissed, "I'm trying to focus ..." "Do stop distracting him or we'll never get him to shut up." the Doctor whispered. "I heard that," the detective responded. "Okay we were first summoned to Middle Earth and then we attempted to take the TARDIS to Mt. Doom only to end up on Krypton, the homeworld of Muscle Boy here and what is it that we run into ..." "Darkseid," the Dark Knight finished. "If we were in a game and you had to face a Big End Boss" he continued pointing to Superman, "Darkseid is a big as it gets." "So we defeat Darkseid at the expense of the Doctor giving up a regeneration. Luckily for us and you my dear Doctor our enemy doesn't seem to know of your regeneration prowess." "Lucky me," the Doctor sassed. "So we enter the TARDIS again and where do we end up but Endor." "Wait," Thor laughed pointing at Vader. "So you're Big Bad Nemesis is a bunch of cute teddy bears." "Unfortunately no," Vader hissed. "If he is right. Then for us to advance we must defeat an even more annoying foe." "What," the Dragon Lord of Uru ban added, "A troll! No a dwarf?" he paused for dramatic effect. "No, a Muppet!" "Do not underestimate the power of the Force," Vader hissed, "espeically one welded by the likes of Yoda." Both Thor and Vader turned around almost simultaneously; The Emperor pulled up from behind the heroes as they stared in disbelief at the thundering bolts of light shooting from out of his fingertips. Vader cried out "Emperor, it's me!", but the shouts meant nothing as he force choked Thor, crippled the man of steel in a bubble of lightning, and flung Batman like a rag doll. "See you in Mordor fools!" Cried the emperor, and vanished into thin air. "Who was that?" asked doc, helping Bruce up from the rubble. "Not anyone I knew", said Vader; That isn't the emperor, that wasn't Darkseid either, or Shadowbane. Something's not right here. We need to go back to Mordor and find out what's causing this. The crew shuffled in the TARDIS, looked upon the darkened clouds of Mordor and all squinted into a clearing surging with what looked like dark matter. They looked at each other and nodded: this would be their final battle. Manny 19:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) And So It Begins Just as The Fellowship charged heroically into battle, they were again transported, this time to the TRUE final battle: They were at the very Crack of Doom, but in front of them, standing in between The Fellowship and the lava, were all of the other enemies to the remaining Fellowship members: Yoda, The Witch-King, Bane, Eragon, Moriarty, Loki, and finally, the one other person who could destroy the whole Fellowship of the Awesome... The Dark Lord Sauron, in his armor from the Second Age, riding on...Imperiex, the Ultimate SuperVillain. JC Michaels (talk) 20:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The sky suddenly turned pitch black when all hope seem to be lost. The battle raged "Exterminate Exterminate" cried a voice. As the lava was about to comsume them they jumped into the Tardis. ---kiritok "No! I will NOT accept defeat!" Roared Batman, "I do not lose! And if we fail here, all of our realms shall fall! Doctor! It's time to implement our modifications." The Doctor nodded, understanding what he meant, while the others stared with confusion. "What Modifications? Why was I not informed of this?" Questioned Thor "Would you leave us out of the loop my good fellows?" Asked Sherlock, attempting to be civil. "The TARDIS has the ability to summon our allies and armies to us." Explained the Doctor, flipping switch after switch, "However, it shall also summon our enemy's armies to them. That's why I didn't do it before, but I think it's our only hope. We'll have them ocnfused for a moment, and then we will strike." And so came forth the forces of good (and evil) THE AVENGERS!!! THE GALACTIC EMPIRE!!! THE ARMY OF URU BAEN!!! THE MEN OF GONDOR AND ROHAN!!! ROBIN AND THE GOTHAM POLICE!!!! AND MANY, MANY MORE!!! But on the other side lay, LOKIE'S ARMY THE VARDEN THE REBELLION MORDOR THE JOKER, SCARECROW, AND THEIR GOONS AND MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MORE Dramatic Music Plays. Shadowbane81 (talk) 00:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ﻿The battle between good and evil of all dimensions raged as the fate of the One Ring lay with the Ringbearer...Thor. As he wove his way through the raging battle to defend the good of Middle-Earth and its counterparts, he wondered if he was strong enough to resist the corrupting power. He also knew he had to help his Fellowship defeat their enemies before he could cast the Ring away forever. Kate 00:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The Ring Sadly, Loki knew Thor all too well, and soon, Thor was tripped by Loki, who had transported, and Thor's body flew into the Cracks of Doom... WITHOUT the One Ring. Loki held the one Ring aloft in his hand, and started to leap with pure joy. Soon, his jumping turned into a dance. But he stepped too far, toppled, wavered for a moment on the brink, and then with a shriek he fell. Out came his last wail, "my precious!" and he was gone. Unluckily, Imperiex grabbed the Ring, just as it touched the lava. The battle was getting bloody. It all came down to Anakin's choice: Destroy the Ring; or take it for his own, and give it to the Empire? Vader felt the Ring his hand. He knew the endless expanse of power that it could give him: the ability to overthrow the Emperor and rule the Galaxy himself. Also, this adventure had alerted him to the presence of other worlds, ripe for the taking. How could someone who could succumb to the allure of the Dark Side so easily not succumb to the bountiful fountain of power offered to him by the Ring? Vader put it on his finger. His precious was a perfect fit. It didn't want to fall into Mount Doom. Vader held out his ring finger only, inspecting his now prize. Suddenly, he heard a strange sound that he now recongnized. The sides of a police box apeared and then vanished, before finally solidifying. Vader cried out as he felt a seering pain in his hand. The TARDIS had perfectly cut off his ring finger, with the One Ring on it. He ran for the door, and heard a voice behind him. "Its no use. The ring and your mechanical finger fell into Mount Doom." said the Doctor, smiling, with a fez balanced on top of a stetson atop his head. "They will tell tales of the greed, ambition, and overall lack of character of Vader the 9 fingered. The Doctor for the win!" He finished emphatically. "Yeah, I'm never doing that again." The Time-Lord said, with a sheepish grin on his face. THE END [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'''Frodo the 9 fingered]][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|''' Hobbits in the Tardis']] 23:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (PS When the Ring was destroyed, Imperiex, Sauron, and all the other enemies went back into shadow, never to return; and The Fellowship, minus the dead ones, were sent back to their homes) JC Michaels (talk) 13:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) (If you are an editor or a reader, I would ask you to consider this question: Must the Felloship of Awesomeness end here? We will hopefully have more oppertunities in the future to tell the stories of these nine heroes. (though how we bring thor back i do not know)) '''NOTICE:' I, JC Michaels, am making an unofficial (though it COULD be official, if Frodo the Nine-Fingered deems it so) sequel to The Awesome Adventure, titled "The Even Awesomer Adventure: The Fellowship Returns!" Which focuses on the story of how the Fellowship, plus new member Mr. Spock, search for Thor in Asgard, and journey to stop the villainous enemy from the first story, who was seemingly defeated in story 1..... Darkseid!' ' NOTICE 2 I Shadowbane 81 have createdhttp://fellowship-of-awsomeness.wikia.com/wiki/Fellowship_of_Awsomeness_Wiki where we shall create our story!!! For the win!Shadowbane81 (talk) 12:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you to those who participated in our project! The story is now over, so we hope you enjoyed writing along with us!